


John Smith

by khaleesidracarys



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Love, doctor who - Freeform, forgetful donna, its a bit sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 09:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3482729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khaleesidracarys/pseuds/khaleesidracarys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donna Noble is back in London, and she is visited by a man called John Smith</p>
            </blockquote>





	John Smith

The deafening sound of an alarm clock woke the birds this early morning in Chiswick, London. A tired Donna Noble rose from her soft bed and went over to the window. Her long orange hair was a mess as always. She didn't sleep like she used to. Her nights were filled to the brim with dreams of lost planets and weird creatures made of metal screaming "Exterminate".  
Donna had no idea where all of this came from.  
Her head wasn't what it used to be. She smiled a bit when her eyes had adjusted to the bright light of the sun. It had rained for two months straight so she was very happy the sun had finally decided to show up.

She got dressed and headed downstairs for a cup of coffee before she drove to the library and her new work. She had decided she needed a new job. She had woken up one morning and figured out she wanted to go back to her old job at the library.  
When at the library she spent the time writing reviews for books and diving deep into the mysteries of the universe. Her view of the world had also changed for some reason.  
Donna drummed impatiently with her fingers on the steering wheel of her car. This traffic was horrible. It was 7am in the morning! British people should get better driving lessons Donna thought to herself as she screamed at the stressed people I cars in front of her  
"Oi! Get a move on mate!" She screamed at a man in a yellow Ford. The man turned around and showed her his middle finger in response. Donna just shook her head and continued the drumming with her fingers.  
Half past 7 she arrived at the library, still annoyed by the lack of manners that man possessed.

"Mornin' Jane!" she nodded at the other librarian behind the desk as she took off her coat and made another cup of coffee.  
She smiled as she walked over to the section she enjoyed the most. Astronomy.  
She had had the ceiling painted to resemble a galaxy, she was quite proud of the result. But she was not completely sure everything was right.  
There was something missing. She couldn't quite put her finger on it thou. She ran her hand through her red hair. Thinking.. She always did that. Donna stood there for a moment. Not noticing the man coming in and sitting down in the sofa behind her. He was wearing a blue suit, converse and a trench coat. He was reading a book. A book describing several galaxies.. He looked at the woman in front of him. She was staring at the ceiling before she went over to a cupboard and grabbed a bottle of blue paint and a paintbrush.

Donna smiled as she added the last detail on the painting. "Police Box" she wrote with white paint at the top of the box. In the middle of those two words she fell into deep thought again.

"I think it should say 'Public Call' " said the man behind her. Donna turned around and almost lost the bottle of paint.  
"Oi! I didn't know you were here! Can I help you with something mate?" She asked looking at the man on the couch. His hair was brown and looked like it hadn't been combed in four years. His warm brown eyes looked at her.  
"No, I'm fine" he stated and gestured towards the painting "I saw that you hesitated, so I decided to tell you that the words you may be looking for to put in that space is 'Public Call'"  
"Thanks" Donna said trying to take her eyes of the man but her eyes had other plans.. Obviously.  
"Do I know you? Mr.?"  
"John Smith, and I don't think you do" he said and smiled*  
"Oh, sorry, I just felt like I have seen you before" she said and turned around again to add the last words to her painting.  
"There" she said and stepped back to admire her work. Now. Everything was right  
"What do you-"she had turned to John Smith about to ask him what he thought but he was gone. She wondered a little while about where he'd gone, but told herself he had more important things to do than talk to her. She bent down and picked up the book he was reading and one single piece of paper fell out of it. She picked it up and at the same time put the book back in the shelf where it belonged.  
"Till the next time Donna Temple-Noble"

Donna didn't see the man again for another six weeks. When she arrived one rainy day in the end of July, there he was sitting with his book on the couch reading. He nodded slightly at her when she come in through the doors soaking wet.

"Mornin' Jane" she said and tried to wipe some of her ruined makeup off her face.  
Donnas work continued for several hours before she decided to have a lunch break. She sat at her usual place in the Astronomy section reading a book and eating a sandwich.  
She glanced at the man, John Smith in the corner of her eye, wondering how he knew her name and who he was. Not figuring out a very good answer to that particular question she decided to ask him. She swallowed the last bit of her sandwich and went over to the now sleeping John Smith.

"Hello?" She said, carefully not to wake him up too quick.  
"Oh, hello Donna!" he said with a smile and rose to shake her hand  
"Ya? About that, how do you know my name?" she asked hoping he was a normal person and not some sort of stalker.  
"Nameplate" he said and pointed at Donnas chest.  
"Ohh.. Of course" she said and remembered the silver nameplate she always wore.  
"Well, I'll be off now" he said and shook her hand again. "Goodbye Donna"  
"Bye" Donna said, still trying to figure out who he was.

Donna didn't see the man in the trench coat anymore that summer or the rest of the year. In fact she didn't see him for a very long time.  
The man was off to save the galaxy of M106 from the daleks in the meantime, but Donna didn't know that. Donna just thought he had moved on and decided she was boring and that libraries weren't for him. Eventually she forgot all about him.  
Donna's life continued. She eventually wrote a book about her dreams and published it. She became a very successful author. Some say Britain's most successful author since Agatha Christie..

In the year of 2013 Donna had a daughter. She named her Emily Rose.  
Donna would often tell Emily Rose about her dreams. And she would dream of that weird looking blue police box. They smiled together and read Donna's books countless of times over the years.

In the winter of 2064 Donna got ill. At the age of 96 she feared her life coming to an end. She was lying in a bed in one of Chiswick's Elder centers. She had one thing on her mind. John Smith. She wanted to see him one last time, but she knew he was long gone. But she still had that little tiny string of hope that he would come in through the door in front of her any minute.  
Donna sighed and slipped back into peaceful sleep.

"Donna"  
She was woken by a man whispering her name. A voice full of love.  
"Donna Noble" she could feel a hand at her cheek. Donna opened her eyes and stared right into a pair of warm brown eyes. The smile.. she recognized the smile. It was the man from the library!  
"It's.. you" she managed to say with her failing voice.  
"It's me" he said and grabbed her hand.  
"You.. haven't aged a day!"  
John Smith just smiled and looked at her.  
"My Donna Noble" he said and stroked her hand,  
"Who are you?"  
"Oh.. you know.. some call me the Doctor"  
Donna's eyes got wider when he said his name. She was dragged through the last 50 years in about two seconds. She remembered..  
"Doctor! You.. came.." She whispered silently trying to keep her voice down. She couldn't go until she knew!  
"I never left, Donna. I was always there. Offering you a cup of coffee, opening a door for you or reading one of your books. Looking at you across the street.."  
Donna smiled. She was filled with pure happiness.  
"Thank you" she said before her voiced failed one last time. And her eyes could no longer see..

If you were in Chiswick, this particular day in 2064. Walking past the Elder center and turned left by the big oak, continued a bit further down the road and turned right by the church you would end up by the cemetery. You would see a white coffin, covered with flowers in many colors.  
You smiled as you remembered the beautiful Donna Temple-Noble and her books. You decided to go and pay a final visit to her. You walked amongst the other gravestones until you reached the coffin. Looking at a huge bouquet of roses.. You wonder who might have put them there, you pick them up. There was attached a note to the roses.  
"We'll meet again, Donna"  
You smile and put the roses down, leaving the cemetery.  
When you walk past it on your way home you see a man standing in front of the coffin. A man in a suit underneath a brown trench coat.. He is smiling, but you see tears gathering at the corner of his eye. The next time you turn around you see him walking towards a blue police box..

 


End file.
